The burden of diseases caused by neurotropic pathogens often result in neurological sequelae that affect motility, sensory organs and cognitive functions in survivors. This in turn impairs socio-economic progress, especially in tropical regions where such diseases are particularly prevalent. With increasing manifestations of climate changes affecting our planet, pathogens spread by insect vectors may move to other regions, indicating how these pathogens have such a profound impact on neural cell function causing either a fatal outcome or debilitating, prolonged neurological impairment. As the central nervous system is usually not the primary target site of infection, a window of opportunity exists to interfere with pathogen spreading. It is crucial to develop therapies for neurological diseases that result in long lasting disease burden and impact on society. The Gordon Research Conference on Infections of the nervous system, the 2nd of this series will advance knowledge in the field and promote exchanges between medical research centers in resource-rich and -poor regions. The format of GRC (community-based, small audience, focus on unpublished material) is ideal to create a multidisciplinary dialogue that will involve both clinicians and scientists studying disease mechanisms and host genetics, the molecular make-up of neurotropic infectious agents, and the innate and adaptive immune response to neurotropic pathogens. This series will bring together renowned clinicians and scientists, who investigate disease manifestations and molecular mechanisms underlying worldwide infections of the nervous system in humans that will further foster collaborations to accelerate investigations in the development of diagnostic/prognostic tools and pioneering therapeutics. The establishment of a strong community of top-ranked scientists working on infections of the nervous system will increase the awareness of world-leading research institutions on the impact and challenges in this field and foster new research and training programs in this topic. The conference will open with keynote lectures followed by scientific sessions that will address: how ways of invading the nervous system vary between pathogens; what are the specific neural target cells and their receptors for neurotropic pathogens; what are the characteristics of the immune and neural responses to invading pathogens; how clinical and pathogenesis studies can elucidate the nature of the nervous system damage caused by different pathogens; what are the new prospects for therapies and diagnostic in some of the diseases covered. Another important objective of this conference is to attract young researchers from all continents in the field. Thes trainees will present posters and/or short oral presentations, giving them ample time to discuss their work with the experts. Success of this grant will be instrumental in providing this opportunity to younger researchers to participant and contribute, thus advancing the mission of NINDS by expanding the knowledge on clinical and pathogenesis of devastating neurological diseases, and promoting progress in their prevention, diagnostic and therapies.